The Greatest Emotion
by SakuHinaIno
Summary: "... because you two have demons inside of you child."/ "You avoid everyone's gaze, you also avoid me. It's so troublesome." "Don't act like you know what it's like..." "What?" "It's hard being who I am." "And who is that?" "A monster."/ "MIKU! NOOO!" "Why did you save him?" "I wasn't just saving him... I was saving you too." "Why?" "It's hard to see anyone feel the way I feel."


** Hiya! I am, yet again, re-uploading this story! **

** *Sweatdrops* I guess, no matter how many times I change this story around... **

** It will always suck. **

** However, I am NOT giving up! No! No! NO! I am NOT a quitter!**

**Gaara:**_ Your story sucks._

"_"

** WAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm giving up! T.T I'm a disgrace to Fanfiction!**

**Meiko:**_ Sheesh! Get it together you pathetic dweeb! Don't bring yourself down! I'm sure your story doesn't suck __**that **__bad! ^.^_

***Sniffles* Y-You mean it?**

**Miku: **_I'm sure she does! Now, get those hand's-a-typing!_

**Right! Shikamaru! Do the disclaimer!**

**Shikamaru: **_*Sigh* Troublesome..._

**Shikamaru: **_Mizurio doesn't own _**Naruto. **_If she did, th_e whole Narutoverse, woul_d be doomed. The rightful owner is, none other than, the great _**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**"_"**

**I despise you, Shikamaru. .**

* * *

Bird's buzzed, the bee's chirped, the water flew, and the sky flowed, and two young lady's sat amongst the blue grass in this ,wonderful, sun-lit night.

"Don't you just wish...that maybe, **just **maybe, you could be a Jonin right now?" One of the young lady's spoke softly, her dashing, purple hair flowing gradually down to her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkled at the sun's rays.

The question made the other young lady giggle, her sizzling, red hair held in a high, curly, ponytail. Her orange eyes reflected the happiness that she felt,

"Of course I want to be a Jonin, but..." Trailing off of her sentence, the girl froze and just stared at the flower-covered ground.

_Will I even make it to be a genin? _She questioned herself thoughtfully.

"Miku? Snap out of it!" The purple haired girl snapped, staring at her sister with worry.

The said girl, Miku, shook her head fastly, waking herself up from the lost world she just entered moments ago.

"Sorry Meiko. I just..." She began. Sighing, she lifted her head up, her orange eyes staring into her sister's blue one's.

Smiling brightly at her sister, Miku spoke,

"I would do **anything **to be a Jonin right now!"

Returning her smile, Meiko laughed softly,

"Good! I thought you were just doubting yourself again!" Meiko exclaimed.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

"We better get going back into the place of torture, Meiko." Standing up, Miku dusted herself off, and extended her hand out to Meiko.

Laughing, Meiko happily accepted the hand.

"Race you back inside?" Meiko winked at her sister, who grinned.

"Your on! If I, no **when, **I win. You're gonna buy me some ramen!"

"Who says **your** going to win!?" Meiko teased.

Rolling her eyes, Miku pushed her sister, "Shut up! We're already late as it is!"

With that, the two girls raced, at lightning speed, toward the academy for the ninja!

* * *

"...Shut up." Meiko muttered, glaring at her sister, who triumphantly, sat in her seat.

"Ahh, cheer up Meiko! It's not like you have to buy me ramen or anything!" Miku paused and grinned sheepishly at her sulking sister.

"That's right! You **do **have to buy me ramen!" Laughing at her own 'joke', Miku began praising herself again.

"Why you little..." Meiko stated dangerously, lifting her hand, ready to strike her sister on the head.

"Troublesome..." A voice interrupted Miku's beating from Meiko. Turning her head slightly, her eyes met the genius of the academy. Glaring slightly, Meiko raised her purple eyebrows,

"What?" She asked, venom dripping from the word.

"Your hand is blocking my view of Iruka-Sensei..." He mumbled, placing his hands behind his head and slightly leaning back.

Rolling her eyes, Meiko placed her hand back on the desk and turned back to Miku.

"You will get your beating later..." She whispered visciously, causing Miku shudder.

"Today in class, you will each perform this technique." Iruka began. Performing the hand signs for the jutsu, a _poof_ echoed around the beside the teacher was an **exact **copy of Iruka.

Same **hair.**

Same **face structure.**

Same **eyes.**

Same **scar **on his nose.

Student's all stared at the clone in awe.

_ He wants us to do __**that!?**_ Miku thought, her nervouseness starting to kick in.

"Awesome!" Meiko breathed, staring at the clone with sparkles in her eyes.

"This jutsu is called, _Shadow Clone Jutsu. _You perform this by concentrating chakra and performing the signs I just performed seconds ago. Now, if you will, please get in a line..." Iruka explained.

Students began standing until Iruka's voice stopped them,"Remember, this will be your final grade. This one jutsu will depend on if you're legible to be a Genin."

With that, students from the bottom row, to the ceiling were frozen with worry.

_ G-Genin? _Miku thought, beginning to shake.

"Let's get in line, Miku." Meiko ordered, beginning to walk away.

_ I'm beginning to feel all Miku-ish. This is a big deal, and I can't make it seem like it's nothing... _Meiko thought, heading for a spot in the line.

Miku **still** stood in fear.

_ Oh Kami. Why am I acting like this!? _Miku thought.

Waking up out of her thoughts, Miku took a step foward. Until, a tan hand grasped her shoulder. Gasping, her orange eyes snapped to look at the hand that stopped her.

"Miku..." The voice the hand belonged to whispered sofly.

Lifting her head slowly up, she found herself staring at the face of the knuckle-head in the village.

He smiled brightly, his eyes closing at the gesture,

"Oi! I know you can do this! I believe in you!" He exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up to add more sincerity into the statement.

Staring at him dumbfoundingly, Miku bowed her head.

"Naruto.." She whispered, a smile forming on her face.

"Go, dobe. You're holding up the line.." The last survivor of the Uchiha clan stated coldly, gently pushing Naruto foward.

"Don't PUSH me, Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto yelled, walking toward the line.

The arguement between the two became faint, as they walked away from where Miku stood.

_ I can do this._ Sighing, she walked toward the line beside her sister, who glared at her.

"Don't stand like that **EVER **again, do you understand me!?" Meiko stated worriedly, a threat hanging at the end of her voice.

Laughing, Miku nodded,

"Yes, **mom**." She replied, making Meiko mumble to herself.

Staring back at the Uzumaki boy, she smiled to herself,

_ Thank you, Naruto._

* * *

"...Next." Iruka called, his eyes staring at the next student in line.

A smiling Meiko greeted him,

"Hiya, Iruka-Sensei!" She exclaimed, giving him a peace sign.

"Hi, Meiko-chan. Ready to perform the jutsu?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Nodding the girl stood before him.

Furrowing her brows, she began doing the same hand signs every other student had done.

_ Concentrate. Concentrate. _

_ Poof_

A grinning Meiko stood beside the actual Meiko, standing triumphantly. Iruka's mouth turned into a grim line, and he began writing on his clipboard again.

_What? No "Good job, Meiko?" Or a "You did amazing!"_

"Next.." He shouted, the Meiko clone poofed into a cloud of smoke and the real Meiko walked back to her seat, mumbling some babblish-nonsense.

Miku gulped,

_ I-I'm next? _She asked herself, her voice beginning to become hoarse and her hands becoming sweaty.

Nodding, she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.. "I can do this..."

Stepping beside Iruka, she began doing the handsigns.

Closing her eyes tightly, she heard a _poof_ and gasped. Her eyes traveled to the side of her to see her, curious, self staring back.

Laughing to herself, her gaze traveled to her hands,

_ I did it?! _She thought, a smile forming on her face.

Looking around, she heard her sister yell "woot" and smiled even bigger.

"Next..." Iruka's voice snapped her out of her victory.

_ She did it._

_ I did it._

Orange eyes shined into a pair of blue eyes, the two owners smiling brightly at each other.

"Tomorrow, I will be announcing the one's who have passed to become Genin." Iruka added, making Meiko grin and Miku smile shyly...

* * *

"...and then it was like poof. Ahh. I think I nailed it. Hey! Are you even listening to me!? Grrr!" Smacking her sister in the head, Meiko glared at the injured girl.

"Sorry! Sheesh, Meiko. Did you have to hit me so **hard!?**" Miku asked, rubbing her sore head, returning her sister's glare.

"Yes. I. Did." Meiko muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Walking home from the academy, the two were arguing quietly to themselves. Not wanting to cause any trouble..

** Why?**

Well, the glaring villagers have something to do with it.

Actually...

They have **everything **to do with it.

Sighing, Miku finally realized something and grinned wildly,

"Ohh **Meiko**!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice, making Meiko raise her eyebrows at the suddenly, jittery girl.

"You have to buy me some ramen..."

Meiko eyes widened at the statement, making Miku grin more.

"One Miso-ramen, please.." Meiko muttered, handing the owner of _'Ichiruka's Ramen Shop,'_ some ryo.

_ Stupid Miku. Why do you have to run so fast? _She thought, taking a seat on the closest stool.

Where was Miku you ask?

_ Somewhere..._

_ Someplace..._

Maybe in a dark room with no food or water...

Aha! No. The author isn't that mean.

** A/N: I went a little off topic! :/ SORRY!**

Miku just decided to run off.. to her grandmothers..

Sighing, Meiko began drumming her fingers along the counter of the counter-top.

Suddenly, she had **that **feeling...

The feeling when you **know **someone is staring at you...

Her blue eyes scanned the ramen shop. Frowning, her eyes seen different pairs of eyes glaring at her.

_ What the hell is their problem? _She thought, quickly turning in her stool, trying to ignore the glares that were sent in her direction..

After a while, silence filled the air, making Meiko even **more **uncomfortable.

"Damn it! Where is that old ma-"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat you right now, Shikamaru!" Chouji's voice interrupted Meiko's mumbling.

Slightly turning around, Meiko spotted the chubby boy and his best friend walking towards her.

_ Ahh. Great._

Staring at the ground, she **hoped **that the pair wouldn't notice the evil stares the customers were giving her...

_ Please. Please. __**Please,**__ don't let them notice. _

Honestly, she didn't even know **why **they were staring at her with such...

** Disgust. **

Shaking slightly, she kept her head hung low,

"Are you okay, Meiko?" Shikamaru's voice questioned, making her body tense up.

Nodding slowly, she rose up from the stool...

"I-I'm just..." She began.

Looking around, she noticed that they were **still **giving her **the **stares.

"**Hated."** She whispered, lowly, making it very hard for the two boys to understand.

Chouji's eyebrows raised, his eyes also scanning the shop. Majority of the customers were giving Meiko awkward stares.

"You sure are troublesome, Meiko." Shikamaru muttered, eyeing the girl cautiously.

_Is she okay? _He thought, looking around the room, he sighed. His brown eyes met his best friends, who just shrugged.

Shaking her head, she faced herself toward the door.

"I've gotta go. Garden, water, plants, **dirt.**" She mumbled, and started walking toward the exit.

Pausing, she turned her head slightly, not caring about the eyes that focused on her

"Bye Chouji." She stated, a smile formed on her lips and her eyes found Shikamaru's.

"Bye Shikamaru."

_Now walk away. _

Obeying her mind, she headed towards the door.

"Oi! Don't forget your order miss!" The owner shouted, making Meiko pause in step.

Gritting her teeth, she stomped back toward the counter, and with luck not on her side, she tripped over a stool and performed a nice face-plant to the floor.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru muttered, grabbing Meiko's elbow, and picking her up.

Rubbing her face, she sighed and angrily snatched the bowl of ramen off the counter.

_Stupid floor. Stupid glares. Stupid Miku. Stupid **ramen.**_

_ This is all wouldn't have happened if I didn't tease Miku into racing me! _Sighing, she stomped toward the exit, and walked outside with only one thought on her mind.

_Miku **will **die. _

* * *

Walking home, Miku kept her gaze on her ninja sandals. Her toe's becoming VERY interesting.

"Oi! Miku!"

Her head shot up from the familiar sound of the voice. Turning her head slightly, she caught a glimpse of orange.

Smiling, she turned around fully.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed loudly, causing everyone to look her way.

That's exactly what she **didn't **want to happen...

_ Why now?_

That awkward moment when a boy is smiling at you, villagers are glaring at you, and you're just standing there, awkwardly...

Awkward indeed.

Naruto walked toward her slowly, her eyes avoiding the villagers.

_ Will he notice? _

Her orange eyes looked around the area she was standing at, and as soon as her eyes met a pair of the villagers eyes, their heads quickly turned away.

_ Why are they doing that?_

"Oomph!" A voice mumbled, causing Miku to look down.

"_"

"Pfft. Mmm.. Hahahaha!" Miku bursted out, pointing at Naruto's tangled self, that layed, rather **hurtfully**, on the ground.

After letting out laughter, Miku smiled slightly and extended her hand out to Naruto,

"Naruto, you're clumsy" She laughed, helping him up.

Smiling brightly, he laughed sheepishly,

"I guess I am."

A scoff was heard, and Miku turned her head toward the villager who made the noise.

Who was glaring at **Naruto.**

** Him.**

Not **her.**

She glanced back at Naruto, who tensed up at the glaring villager.

_ Huh? Why is he glaring at Naruto? _

Frowning, she lifted her hand and placed on Naruto's shoulder.

Raising her head slightly, she smiled brightly at him,

"Do you wanna walk me home Naruto?" She asked, and Naruto just stared at her..

Then he repeated the question to himself, and slightly frowned.

_ Does he not want to? Ohh man! I shouldn't have-_

"Of course I'll walk you home, Miku-chan!"

Shocked, Miku just stared at Naruto's grinning face.

Shaking her head, she grinned back at him,

"I'll **race **you there!" Miku challenged, making Naruto stare at in shock.

Suddenly, he smirked evilly,

"Your on! Loser has to carry the winner to the academy in the morning!"

_ What kind of bet is that? _She thought, mentally sweatdropping.

"On your mark." Naruto began.

The two of them crouched in a position.

"Get set." Miku added, hiking her butt up in the air.

"GO!"

The two raced off. Naruto followed Miku, since he had no idea where she lived.

"Could you just... carry me for five minutes, Miku?" Naruto asked, giving Miku a pout-y look.

Shaking her head quickly, she grinned.

"I won **fair and square**!" She exclaimed, winking at Naruto.

Sighing in defeat, Naruto turned around and began walking away.

"Hey Naruto!" Miku shouted, making Naruto pause and turn around.

"Yes?" He asked, the sound of hope dripping in his voice. Rolling her eyes, Miku smiled.

"Make sure you exercise those arms tonight! You might not be able to hold me, since you barely can hold up yourself." She laughed, referring to when he had tripped.

Frowning Naruto stuck out his tongue, and ran away, which lead him to fall on his face.

** Again.**

Picking himself up, he turned back to Miku and gave her a thumbs up to reassure he was fine. Then he began walking away at a simple pace. Miku's eyes followed his leaving form, making her smile to herself.

_ He sure is something..._

With that, she walked toward the sliding door of her home and gently tugged it.

The familiar frangrance hit her senses and she paused at the door-way.

_ But I wonder why the villagers were glaring at me... __**and **__Naruto?_

"...because you have demon's living inside of you, child!"

* * *

Oh. **SNAP! **Crap just became real! Someone call the cops!

Why?

BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW DO IT!

Hehe. Joking! ^_^

You're welcome to criticise my **second **re-upload of this story. Also, I noticed that there was a **lot **of drama in this. If you believe if this is going to fast, then just tell me. If anything confused you, just review and I'll try explaining it to you, in the **best **way that I can!

Until next time, my minions! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

** Gaara:** _You suck..._

"_"

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
